


Loose Ends

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>she dreamt, once</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

She dreamt once,  
simply,  
of dark earth, and harvests;  
white petals  
and the cool, crisp breath  
of snow  
whose dull memories  
hold her now  
through barren years  
as she is found  
betrayer  
and betrayed, exiled  
and kithless.  
All for a power  
not harnessed.

Abandoned,  
she stretched her wings,  
learned to fly fettered.  
Grew tall and strong  
wielding weapons and unwanted power  
in synchronized silence  
until she burned cold and fell  
prostrate within the marrow of her bones  
despairing  
at her separation from  
kin and blood  
and bone.

~ July 31, 2004


End file.
